still needed me
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: When Batman shows up to the Tightens Tower anger, disoriented, and worried, Robin is the only one that can help him.


The sudden animal like voce that filled the living room scared theme to no end. "Where's Robin?" Screaming they jumped up, prepared for a fight. "Who are you? Show you're self-coward!" Cyborg was trying to act brave, but it was clear he was freaked.

Whoever this new threat was they had slipped throw all of their defines, and had even gotten into the same room as theme. The voice sounded out again. "I need to see Robin!" They realized not only did the voce sound feral, and totally creepy, but it sounded in pain as well.

"Show you're self to us so we may see if you are friend, or foe! Thin we shall get Robin!" they nearly screamed again when the shadows started to move, and a dark clayed, bat shaped being steeped out of theme.

The figure was hunched slightly as if in pain, and stayed mostly in the shadows. But it was enough for Cyborg, and Beast Boy to know exactly who it was. "Star, go get Robin, now." Stare Fire looked from the dark figure to Cyborg.

"Are you shore?" The half robot, half man nodded. "Ya Star. Go, tell him his mentors' her to see him, and he doesn't look happy." An almost feral growl escaped the hunched over dark night as stare flow from the room as fast as she could.

Knocking on Robin's door she was surprised to hear the racial of sheets instead of papers. When the young boy opened the door; she had to fight down a blush. Robin was in nothing but a pair of sweet pants, and his mask.

"Star? What's up I was sleeping?" She shook off her sock, and grabbed his hand. "There is a bat like man here asking to see you, and he seems angry." Robin's eyes widened in shock as the rest of his sleep melted away.

"Batman's here?" Quickly his shock turned to anger. "Well tell him to leave; I don't want to talk with him." Star refused to let go of him, and stared to tug him down the hall against his will. "Pleas friend Robin! He seems very angry!"

Reluctantly he allowed her to drag him into the living room. He crossed his arms, and glared at his former mentor impressively as soon as they stopped. "What do you want old man? I think I made it perfectly clear I don't want to see you."

His team was stunned by the coldness to his tone. Batman took a few struggled steps forwarded so that his face was visible in the dim light form the TV. "Robin! You're all right!" Robin's cold glare softened when he took in the older man's aprons.

Batman looked to be in pain, beads of sweet were rolling down the exposed parts of his face, he was able to make out some blood on the older man, and he looked like he was living his worst nightmare over, and over again.

Suddenly Robin remembered were he had seen this look from. "Scare Crow made a new gas didn't he?" The boy wonder's anger was completely forgotten as he ran over to support Batman. The Bat nodded, another feral look going across his face.

"I thought they had you again. That they were going to kill you." Robin could tell that Batman was trying his hardest to fight the effects of the new formulated fear gas. But he was losing, and fast. He looked over at Raven.

"Take us to the infirmary now! I need to get an antidote made as soon as possible!" Without arguing the dark haired girl brought theme to the infirmary. Robin laded his former mentor down, and strapped him in place right in time.

Only secants' after he got done the mad completely lost his mind. He screamed, and yelled sounding like a caged beast rather thin a human. "Batman! Hold still damn it!" Robin tried his hardest to get a blood sample, but the mad just would not lesion to him.

Sighing, he knew he had no other chose. Turning his back on his friends he pulled his mask off, and laded his hands on the sides of his father's eyes. Surprisingly big blue ones stared into masked blue ones. "Daddy please let me help you."

Robin was relief when the tactic worked, and he was able to quickly draw blood from the man. As soon as the vile was filled he slipped his mask back on, and placed a soft kiss on Batman's cheek. "Thanks dad."

Despite his son's love, the dark night when back to acting as a feral animal. Robin turned to leave, feeling heartbroken about doing so. "Can someone stay, and keep an eye on him? I'm going to try, and make an antidote."

They watched him disappear before turning to look at the crazed Dark night. "So the Batman's not only his mentor. But he's his father too?" Best boy shook his head, frowning. "No wonder he never wants to talk about it."

It had taken him a good two hours to accomplish but robin was shore he had an antidote. Walking into medical, he was surprised to see that the others had stayed the whole time. His team was scattered about the room.

They all looked up when he interest. "I think I got it." Quickly making his way over, he administered the serum to his father. Thin just as he would do as a kid, he sat down on the bed, and took his father's hand in his.

His team watched as he spoke soft, soothing words to the man. As the minutes ticked by Batman slowly started to calm down till he was lying still on the bed. Robin smiled softly, and slipped from the bed. Turning to his team, he gave them a tired smile.

"He should be fine known. Thanks for your help, but I can take it from here. Go get some sleep. You guys earned it." He turned back to his now still father, and began to undo the restraints. "Should you be doing that dude?"

Best Boy eyed the dark night. Though the man was unconscious, there was really no guarantee that Robin's antidote would work. "I know how to handle him. He's my father after all." He felt relieved when they nodded, and left.

Slowly, and carefully thus not to wake Batman up, Robin climbed back up on the bed, and lay down next to him. The small bird laded his head down on the man's chest. "Daddy. Why did it have to come to this?"

He held his father's hand in his. Squeezing his hand Robin closed his eyes. "I try so hard not think about life before the tightens. Life with you. I wanted nothing more to leave, and forget. But in one night you've pooled me back under you're damn cape."

He looked up at his father's calm face sleepy face. Sighing he nuzzled himself into the familiar form. "I'm sorry for not calling. I guess I was throwing a temper tantrum. But thin I had the tightens, and I could not just leave theme. They kneed me."

Gilt suddenly filled Robin, making him feel sick, and making him want to kick himself. "But thin I guess you still needed me to…and I think this just proved you still do." Robin sighed, and made himself computable for the night. "I'm sorry dad."

Batman awoke with a jolt of surprise. He had no clue as to where he was, or how he had gotten there. Looking around he realized that he was in some sort of medical bay. He reasoned a familiar weight draped over him, and looked down.

He can't help but smile at the sight. Robin, his little Robin who he hadn't spoken to in what felt like a life time, was curled up into his side as best he could in the small medical bed. He raped his arm around his son's small frame.

He tried to lift his hand to run it throw the boy's messy black hair, only to find that it had been taken captive by his son. Smiling softly he gave Robin's hand a light squeeze. "Robin, can you wake up for me son?"

Taking this moment for his advantage, he dipped his head down, and placed a soft kiss on Robin's forehead. Robin groaned at the request, and bared his face in the man's chest. Batman chuckled at the boy wonder's adorableness.

"Come-on son, open your eyes for me pleas." With a tired yon, Robin lifted his head up, and stared at the dark night sleepy eyed. "Well now that you're up, can you explain to me what's going on?" Blinking a few times Robin sat up completely, obviously fully awake now.

"Batman! You're all right now! The antidote worked!" Robin pumped his fist in the air excitedly in one of his rare childish moments. "Yes!" Sitting up, Batman chuckled softly. Sobering up, Robin jumped off the bed with a slight blush.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking every were but at his father. "So ya, looks like you're ok know. Umm…so seams Scare Crow made a new fear gas. I have everything you'll need about it, including an antidote."

Bruce nodded, swinging his legs off the bed before standing carefully. "How bad was it?" Robin finely looked at him. Batman could tell he was sad, and had to reset the urge to poll him under his cape. "You thought they had me again, that they were going to kill me. But that was only when you were fighting for control."

Batman nodded, studding his son's body language closely. "The rest of the time you were like a wild animal. I had to go to desperate mashers just to get a blood sample." Batman's hidden eyes widened slightly. "What time of extreme mashers?"

Robin looked down, suddenly finding his shows vary interesting. "Robin." Still nothing. Sighing Batman walked forward, gently lifting the boy wonder's face up to look at him. "Richard, what did you have to do?"

Robin hated this. He was like a little kid again. A little kid that was completely being over ruled by the big bad bat dad again. But there was nothing he could do, but answer him. "I had to take my mask off, and they now know you're my dad."

Batman sighed, and Robin prepared himself to be yelled at. He was surprised when the hand under his chin moved to brush its back against his cheek lovingly. "You did what you had to do. Did they see your face?"

Leaning into the soft touch, Robin shook his head. The two looked up when they heard the rest of the tightens coming down the hall. The two bats stepped apart, the void that had formed between theme opening back up ones again.

"I should start back to Gotham." Robin nodded, pooling out a memory stick. "Ya shore. This is everything you need. Diagnostics, antidote, everything." He tossed it to the dark night, who cot it midair with a swift snap of the rest.

"Alright." He turned to leave, and started toward the door. Stopping Batman turned around half way to stare at Robin. "Son." Robin jumped slightly from the sodden change of name, and looked up confused. "Ya…dad?"

Batman polled something from his utility belt, and tossed it toward Robin. Robin was quick to ketch it. He looked down at it surprised. It was his little stuffed Batman that one of Bruce's "friends" had made him when he was little. After he had ones told her that Batman was his favorite super hero.

"I think you forgot that when you left. It was on the floor of your seat in the batwing. I thought you might like it back." Robin nodded running his fingers over the plushy Batman. "Ya… thanks…guess I did forget it."

Batman made a little grunting nose that Robin took as a "You're welcome." Before he disappeared. Robin stayed where he was in the medal of the room, Batman plushy firmly in his hands. The doors opened, and his team piled in.

They stared confused, and shocked to find only Robin in the room. "Were did the bat man go Robin?" Robin looked up at theme barely before back down at his plushy. "He left for Gotham. He's fine now." As if to emphasize this, the soft, almost nonexistent hum of the batwing could be herd before it disappeared.

Beast Boy stared at the plushy in Robin's hands confused. "What's that thing Robin? Tell me that's not a doll." Robin huffed, pooling the small Batman close to his chest. "For your information it's a plushy, not a doll. A friend of my dad's made it for me when I was young."

He started toward the door. "I'm tired. Goanna go back to bed. If it can be helped I don't want to be woken up." They nodded as he left the room, still clutching the Batman plushy like a small child. With a tired sigh he allowed a small smile to grace his lips, and called it a day.

Robin sighed heavily as he interred his room. It had been a long hard day with him nearly losing his life again as a vary daring bad guy had held a gun to his head. His team was worried about him. Robin was so used to having a gun to his head that he hadn't even blinked.

But know he was just tired, and just wanted to lie down, curl up, and sleep. But of cores at the tower that was just wishful thinking. He cringed as the sound of something crashing echoed throw the tower. Sighing Robin fell face first into his bed.

Reaching out blindly he snagged the little Batman plushy that sat at the head of his bed. It had been three weeks since Batman had showed up kneading his help. Robin pooled it close to his body, and snuggled it.

Another lowed crash jolted him from the snooze he was just falling into. With a frustrated cry Robin sat up. He was really missing the mansion quit. Bruce may have passed him off when he had forbidden him from being Robin, but at least he had known that the boy kneaded his rest after a rough day.

Sighing Robin grabbed his communicator, his pushed Batman, and utility belt before heading out the door. He made his way up to the roof, ignoring Beast Boy's hollering question of where he was going. As soon he got to the roof, he swallowed his pride, and made his call.

"Batman here." Robin sighed, plopping his self-down on the couch that was up on the room. "Dad, how soon can you come to the tour, and pick me up?" there was a long poses before Batman answered. "I can be there with-in the hour. Are you alright?"

Robin sighed heavily. "Ya just really tired, and this place in beyond nosy right now." He yond loudly. Batman chuckled throw the communicator. "All right. I'm way." Robin smiled, and toppled over to the side.

"Thanks. Im'a try and takes a small nap while I wait." Batman chuckled again before sinned off. Robin closed his eyes, and curled up on the outside couch with his plushy. A content sigh escaped him as he started to snooze again.

Robin just barley woke up as he felt himself being picked up, and cradled against a strong chest. Someone placed there chin on top of his head lightly, voce soft, and soothing. "It's just me son. Go back to sleep." Robin gave a content sigh, and snuggled up against his father.

"Thanks' for coming." Robin's voce was sleepy and slurred slightly. Batman smiled softly as he walked back to the batwing, and placed Robin inside. He picked up the Batman plushy when it fell to the floor, and tucked it back into Robin's arms, and climbed in before taking off for home. "I'll always come son."


End file.
